Marcus Valentus
"I've often asked myself if it all mattered in the end--if the deaths of my people were worth it. Now I know they were because without them I would never have found the strength to stand for those who couldn't," -- Marcus Valentus after the Fall of the White Tower Marcus Valentus is the Emperor of Alyssium, High Lord of the Tarot Pact, and commander of all Tarot forces since his coronation after the death of his father, Caerus Valentus. Born on June 31st, E3.366 as the first born of Caerus and Julia Valentus there was always the expectation that Marcus would rise to the challenge of being the next Emperor of Alyssium. However, as a youth he was sickly--almost dying every August due to seasonal illness. However despite this Marcus eventually grew out his sickly disposition into a capable leader and warrior. Named for the brightest star visible in the sky of Luminus, the Marcosa, Marcus shares many traits usually affiliated with the star itself; patience, kindness and above all; honour. Following the death of his father at the hand of Lich King Henry Marcus proved his mettle by rising to the Emperor's laurel as well as putting together the Tarot Pact with the aid of his wife. At the age of 33 he is the last hope for an Alyssean future--and as a whole, the greater future of Humanity. __TOC__ Biography Youth Firstborn to Caerus and Julia Valentus, Marcus never had much say in his early upbringing. Not that he hated such things though--excelling at schooling and yet falling behind in his combat classes under his father due to an illness which left him sickly for much of the year--and nearly killing him in August. Marcus spent most of his youth attempting to keep on top of his studies as well as working to keep his skills with the blade and even bow somewhat sharp. He could often be caught inside his father's map room, playing with the figurines that represented the soldiers his father had to manage. His relationship with his siblings was as best as could be--with Sebastian, the secondborn, becoming a friendly rival to Marcus in all things, though Sebastian always succeded in areas of combat. His relationship with his youngest siblings--the twins Sejanus and Sophia, however, was rather familial as Marcus managed a friendly relationship with his tomboy sister and bookish brother due to how well the two mixed with his own personal tastes. At age 13 though his mother passed after coming down with an unknown illness--though some, even Marcus himself, theorize that it was the same illness that had been plaguing Marcus for most of his life. The death of his mother left a hole in his family--one that was somewhat filled by Queen Serafina of Keishor once she and his father began a non-public relationship. Due to the secretive relationship between Queen Serafina and his father Marcus often found himself in Keishor itself and soon grew close with Serafina's daughter Crown-Princess Nykona, the two often spending what time they could together while on the island. However--despite this Marcus still managed a friendship with Nykona's sisters, Luthien and Nyeria. Teenage Years The relationship between Serafina and Caerus didn't last for more than 3 years though--ending amicably a week after Marcus' 16th Birthday. However, on the eve of his departure from Keishor Marcus and Nykona swore they'd marry each other once they had the chance. __TOC__Once Marcus reached age 17 the plague that had been with him from his childhood seemed to break--yet he still suffered bouts of illness around August. With this new opportunity Marcus trained harder than ever under his father, obtaining a masterful skill with both the sword, from longsword to greatsword,and the bow--while still maintaining his studies. By his 18th birthday, he'd achieved a masterful skill in linguistics and literacy--as well as a skill for tactical thinking in combat. Such skills were put to great use when the Alysseans battled, defeated and then vassalized the Aetherean Wolf-tribes. Following his 18th birthday, though Marcus and Nykona hadn't married they still managed to meet every year in either Keishor or Alyssium, a month after his birthday, and have relations. Such events became known as their; "Little Dalliance", yet it brought the two closer and closer. By age 19 though Marcus had broken away from combat altogether, opting to become a Cleric of Lucerna instead of a warrior in order to come closer to his ancestor Alend. Such a choice caused no small fuss between Marcus and his father--with Caerus once even threatening to disinherit Marcus--though such things eventually passed once Sebastian stood up for his brother. Alongside a somewhat strained relationship with his father, Marcus and Nykona also went through a rough patch as the two were each follower of a different religion, Lucernism, and Silmerism respectively, however they both worked it out over a weekend spent together following his 20th birthday. Adulthood